One of the problems which is encountered is finding adequate protection for a young baby up to six months old when carried in a motor vehicle, and various proposals have been put forward for carrying a young baby under safe conditions. However, serious injury can occur in the case of vehicle impact if a young baby is held in position by a seat belt, and one of the objects of this invention is to provide an infant carrier wherein there is less hazard of serious injury to a young baby in the case of a vehicle impact.